The present invention generally relates to a linear guide device with separate circulatory units.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a linear guide device with a guide rail which extends in the guidance direction, and a guide carriage which is guided such that it is displaceable on the guide rail in the guidance direction using at least one rolling body circuit; the at least one rolling body circuit includes a circulatory channel and a large number of rolling elements which circulate in the circulatory channel; the circulatory channel includes a running channel which is bounded by a rolling body circuit formed in the guide rail and by a load-bearing wall section of the guide carriage, and it includes a return channel and two turnaround channels which connect the running channel with the return channel, in which the rolling elements are essentially load-free; the guide carriage includes a base unit and at least two circulatory assemblies.
A linear guide device of this type is made known, e.g., in DE 102 37 278 A1. In this case, two circulatory assemblies designed as plastic injection-moulded parts are placed on the base unit of the guide carriage, and they are connected with each other at each end of the guide carriage using an end plate. The end plate contains turnaround inserts which, since the circulatory assemblies are manufactured via injection moulding, cannot be provided integrally with the circulatory assemblies. In addition, the circulatory assemblies are installed on the base unit of the guide carriage in a force-transmitting manner using the end plate. This known linear guide device has the disadvantage that, although the circulatory assemblies can be used “as is” for guide carriages having different widths, an end plate adapted to each width must be provided.
It should be pointed out that reference is hereby expressly made to the contents of DE 102 37 278.0 and U.S. application Ser. No. 10/638,756, which was submitted with claim to the priority of this German patent application, to supplement the disclosure of the current application, in particular with regard for the basic design of the guide carriage.
An attempt is made to solve this problem using the linear guide devices made known on pages 166 through 169 of the catalog “Linearführungen, Profilschienenführungen, Laufrollenführungen, Wellenführungen” (Linear Guides, Rail Guides, Cam Roller Guides, Shaft Guides), publication LIF from the INA Company. The circulatory groups used there have the disadvantage, however, that, in order to provide a sufficiently stable guide, they are made of steel, and these steel circulatory groups are mounted on the base unit using screw bolts, which are difficult to install.